castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
Heroes '''are a special type of unit and are essential to successful gameplay. A '''Hero can fight in the Arena and is placed on a Hero Base in order to be used in Raids, Dungeons, Challenge a Boss, Heroes Trial, or Here Be Monsters.Team Dungeons, Torch Battles and Heroes Expeditions do not need Heroes to be placed on Hero Bases. Every Hero starts at Hero level 1-Star and is granted a random Talent in addition to their standard Skill. The only exception to this is when a 6-Star hero is awarded by IGG in special events. Heroes levels are increased by gaining Experience in Raids, Dungeons, and Here Be Monsters or by consuming Tomes. At every 20th Hero level, a Star level Upgrade will appear requiring Gold , Honor Badges and Fires in order for the Hero to gain additional Hero levels. Note that not upgrading star level will result in Hero no longer gaining experience. Heroes can be inscribed to boost their attack, health and might. Only 4-Star heroes and above can be inscribed. Each star level has an Inscription cap. At every Star You can inscribe 20 level, the max level is 100 at 8 Star. From lvl 21 You can use Crests as a second Talent. Heroes can be purchased and upgraded in the Heroes Altar. You can buy a Hero in different ways, using different resources: * 150px|rightGems ' : ''Gambling, the '''real numbers are only known by IGG, however a study suggests that a gem roll gives the player a 5% chance to receive a Legendary Hero, a 60% chance to receive an Elite Hero, a 10% chance to receive an Ordinary Hero, and finally a 25% chance the receive a sacrifice hero (with a 15% chance of a Gelatinous Champion and 85% chance of Crystal Ooze). The data also suggests that when receiving a Legendary Hero, the chance of it being a gem roll only hero (i.e. Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid, Aries, Vlad Dracula, Orksbane, Santa Boom, Pixie, Treantaur and Death Knight) are smaller than of it being a shardable hero, however there is not enough data available for this to be statistically proven. http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=118749&extra=page%3D1 * 150px|rightHonor Badges ' : ''Gambling, gives a high chance to receive a Slime or Ordinary Hero.There is also a small chance that you can get an Elite Hero and an extremely low (nearly zero) chance of getting a Legendary Hero. * 150px|rightShards : Selection, you can choose which hero you wish to acquired by purchasing it. However, only certain Heroes may be bough with shards. * 170px|rightHero Cards: Gambling, gives a random hero for each type of Hero Cards. Hero Cards can be obtained by purchasing with Merits through Warehouse or by opening Storm Mesa Chests from Team Dungeons and rewards from Wretched Gorge. * '''Special Legendary Hero Card: Gives you Free random Legendary Heroes from the Daily Rewards which includes all shard Legendary Hero plus some Gem only heroes. (Pumpkin Duke , Snowzilla , Aries, and Cupid ) There are also heroes that can't be obtained these ways. Spirit Mage, Minotaur Chieftain and Destroyer are rewards for purchasing specific amount of gems and Moltanica is a reward from events. Duplicate heroes cannot be stacked, i.e. You cannot have more than one of the same type Hero fighting or defending from the Hero Bases and Hero Expeditions, but you can have duplicate heroes occupying Tower Garrisons. Sacrifice Sacrifice Heroes are heroes that are used (consumed) to increase other Heroes' skill levels. They cannot be used in battles or for Tower Garrison purposes. Ordinary Ordinary Heroes have the lowest stats, but are inexpensive and therefore good for beginners. They introduce the player into the game, but are not especially strong. Elite Elite Heroes have mediocre stats. However, a few of them are on par with the lesser Legendary Heroes. Legendary Legendary Heroes generally have the highest stats and are among the strongest of all Heroes. Some of them can only be obtained randomly via Gem rolls (i.e. Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid, Aries, Vlad Dracula, Orksbane, Santa Boom, Pixie, Treantaur, Death Knight) or by in-game purchases (Spirit Mage, Minotaur Chieftain, Destroyer and Harpy Queen). Bosses Boss are classified as Heroes too, but on the enemies' side. They are special heroes where designated on different features of the game. They cannot be attained on any types of purchases but they can be seen on the assigned features like Here Be Monsters, Team Dungeons, Wretched Gorge, Here Be Demon Battle in Lost Realm and Challenge A Boss fights. Not released There are some heroes not yet released, but there are clues. For example, the "Pirate Captain" is on the Loading Screen V1.2.24 and 1.2.25 as seen in the image below. In fact, Pumpkin Duke has been the new model of Pirate Captain since the Halloween event, but now there are some rumors about Pirate Captain being a completely new and different hero from Pumpkin Duke that will be released in the future. The heroes shown below are extracted from the Tencent Chinese version of the game, but there are already pieces of them in English Version (skill, images, names...) And there also glimpses of yet other characters extracted from Chinese version. Detailed Information * Complete Hero List * Hero Comparison * Team Recommendations * Detailed Information about Attributes, Classes, Energy, Experience, Skills, Stars, and Talents References * Stats Calculator, Castle Clash Forum * Heroes introduction (updated edition) (will be updated), Castle Clash Forum * Hiring Heroes With HBs, Stats and Odds, Castle Clash Forum - I Got Games, (September 26, 2013). Gallery